False Hope
by Papersak
Summary: Sonic 2006 fic. Spoilers for Shadow's story, I think. A story based on the possible future of Shadow the hedgehog. It's true that his own ally was hunting Shadow after he was deemed a criminal, but was Omega really able to seal him? One shot.


(Somehow, this was like 30 words shorter than the exact same story in DocX form. oo I'm hoping it's some miscount, otherwise I screwed something up...  
Anyway, I have refused to play this game for a number of reasons... not buying a PS3 just yet, I strongly dislike Xboxes and and absolutely loathe and despise 4Kids and the fact that they took over the voice actors. I have, however, seen the scenes from it and have somewhat of an idea of how the game goes... at least Shadow's story...  
Oddly enough, this was inspired by the lack of Omega fics. oo  
After rewatching a few scenes, I realized I screwed it up a little... but um... pretend Mephiles was a little more vague... xD

Also, this story has been rotting on my computer for... probably a year, maybe close. Then I just recently decided to sue the Beta Reader search thingy they have up here and stuff.  
So thank you, The All Real Numbers Symbol for beta'ing this. :D )

* * *

There was no one left to help him.

The running hedgehog was ageless, and had far outlived anyone he knew. Had it not been so many years since he last saw them, perhaps he would have had more hope.

Yet part of him did not want to give up.

For as long as he could remember, he was wanted by the military out of fear that he may grow into a weapon. But if he was caught, they would lock him up. He was lucky to be freed once, but he knew it would never happen again. To them, he would never be Sonic. He was nothing but a threat.

After the blue hedgehog and his friends disappeared, the city began to fall. Shadow was never one to become a full hero, and even if he tried, there were still too many people who didn't trust him. Station Square wasn't anything like it used to be. Now, it consisted of fallen buildings and rubble.

He hoped, for what seemed like ages, that after these troubles in the world, things would be better, and there would be more to live for. He did, actually have one remaining comrade.

The said comrade was currently the one leading the chase.

Shadow's light shoes had given out a long time ago. He was reduced to running on his own. While he was able to evade and hide for a while, this pursuit had been going on too long. And after being found by the military, the robot known as Omega was ordered to hunt down the black hedgehog, possibly kill him if he wouldn't cooperate.

Shadow fell by the locked entrance of a destroyed building. Omega approached him and glared down.

Was he really going to be killed by the last friend he had left?

He froze. Standing still was completely unlike him, yet these circumstances were also new to him.

"Shadow the Hedgehog." Omega stated. "You are wanted by the military."

Shadow glared back. "If you're going to kill me... go ahead," Shadow mumbled in defeat as he lay on the ground. "This is getting pointless, anyway." He had no reason to keep going, and at this rate he had no reason to live.

Omega remained silent for a moment and Shadow looked up.

"But you have a choice. You can live in captivity, without having to run anymore. Or you can keep going..."

The hedgehog was surprised. "You'll... let me go?"

Omega opened a compartment in his chest, revealing the green Chaos emerald. "This could be yours. If you can use this to transport yourself, the military will have trouble finding you."

Shadow blinked. "I... doubt I have the energy... to get very far..."

"It is your choice, Shadow."

Shadow slowly got up and took the Chaos Emerald; as if afraid it was a trap. He didn't admit it out loud, but he believed still had one reason to live for. Perhaps, if peaceful times should rise again, he would come back and thank him.

"Chaos Control!" With that, Shadow disappeared to an unknown location.

What Omega failed to say was that the Chaos emerald was his main power source. But he now had an excuse to stop chasing Shadow; his engines were outdated and without Dr. Eggman, no one could figure out another way to power him.

And unlike the people he once knew, they only saw him as a robot. Therefore, he would ignore the world, and the world would ignore him, until all this fighting was over...

"Unable to maintain energy," an automatic voice said, "shifting to standby mode."

With the remaining power he had left, and without knowing the fate of the runaway hedgehog, he faintly muttered one last thing.

_"Do not give up... Shadow the Hedgehog."_

* * *

(Critique/complain away. : ) I'm sure I at least messed up some plot elements... xx Other than the fact that Mephiles specifically implied that Omega actually DID something to Shadow... I'm... _now_ aware of that. xD)


End file.
